


Marlene McKinnon and the Year Everything Changed

by hermionebennet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Marauders Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionebennet/pseuds/hermionebennet
Summary: This is not my first fic but it’s my first fic in the Harry Potter universe. I’ve been fascinated by the Marauders lately and I wanted to create the story I couldn’t find. It takes place during their 5th year at Hogwarts and for now it’s from Marlene McKinnon’s POV. Please note that this is my vision of the events and that sometimes it will be different from the cannon. I try to be as faithful to the characters as I can though. Note also that English is not my native language and I might make mistakes (that I would love to correct).I’m here because I want to be a more active part in this fandom I’ve loved since I’m 12 years-old. I hope that you’ll enjoy this!!Characters are not mine and belong to J.K. Rowling. May she forgive me for my bad writing as I (almost) forgive her for Harry Potter and the Cursed Child.





	Marlene McKinnon and the Year Everything Changed

It was another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Another year for Marlene to try to succeed in her classes and exams so that her parents would be proud. And another year for her to fail. Marlene McKinnon had been a student for five years and even though she never felt happier than when she was in Hogwarts she felt anxiety creeping inside her chest. She was walking in the Hogwarts Express trying to find the carriage her friends were in. She still had not found them.

Her long straight blond hair were tied in a messy bun at the top of her head. She was wearing a long woolen black jumper she had stolen to her mother. She could still smell her perfume and it relaxed her. She liked the way the sleeves covered her hands and how it allowed her to hide. She was not her school self yet and she felt that she needed the protection. Not that she was pretending to be someone else when she was at school but when she arrived to the castle the first time she had decided she wanted to live the “Hogwarts experience” to its fullest and so every time her brain told her to slow down or stop she had done otherwise. One would have thought she would have made a perfect Gryffindor but the Sorting Hat had known. Her loyalty and generosity were bigger than her bravery. She was a true Hufflepuff. She wasn’t really surprised when it happened. None of her family had been sent to the same house even if the majority of them went to Gryffindor. Her parents valued their children’s individual personality and never prevented them from showing them. They were strong individuals only made stronger when together. She believed it was what would save them from the growing darkness.

It was the same with her friends. She had only one close friend in Hufflepuff : Mary Macdonald. They had met during their first year and Mary was as shy as Marlene was loud. Mary was always there to help Marlene with her homework and also with the troubles she was always getting herself into. Marlene was tall and blond and Mary was short and had curly dark hair that she tied the best way she could. Her hair was the only messy thing about her.

The other person she immediately connected with was a Ravenclaw girl called Dorcas Meadowes. Dorcas was the most brilliant girl Marlene had ever met. She knew everything about anything and yet she never bragged about it. Despite this and the fact that her hair was brown she was the spitting image of Marlene. Well there was another slight difference. When Marlene was loud it was mostly to defend herself or her friends whereas Dorcas was loud to defend anyone or anything that needed to be defended.

Finally Lily Evans. Even if they had met during their first year they really started getting along the year after when they became partners for their Potion class. Marlene was really bad at potions. Lily knew that and decided to be her partner, someone would say her tutor, for the rest of the year. Marlene had been helpful too. For Lily, being Marlene’s friend meant that as long as she was around, James Potter wouldn’t bother her. And this meant the world to her.

James Potter. What could Marlene say about the famous James Potter? She knew what the Gryffindor would say about himself. That he was the most handsome and talented Quidditch player the world had ever beheld. She also knew he was more than that. She liked him more than she would tell him. Or tell Lily for that matter. He was fun to be around and really nice too. His feelings towards Lily were deep and sincere and given the chance she was sure he could make her happy.

James was always hanging out with three other boys so Marlene learned to deal with them as well. Sirius Black was … how to say that … well he was something. It seemed that this boy had decided to turn against everything his family had believed in for generations. Not that it was a bad thing but Marlene had no idea how this could end well for him. And even if she could never admit it, she cared about him.

Remus Lupin was a mystery. He looked shy and demure but he was often the creative mind behind most of the boys’ pranks. Something dark was hiding behind the boy’s scars. Something Marlene would like to know, not just out of curiosity but also because she felt the need to protect him.

Last but not least Peter Pettigrew. No, I’m kidding. There was not much to say about Peter and Marlene couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. It must be hard for the quiet boy to always be the sidekick, the one really cared about.

Marlene was getting closer to the last carriage and still there was no sign of her friends.

“Well, well isn’t it Miss McKinnon herself without the rest of her court?” She heard a voice behind her. A voice she knew well.

“Sirius Black. You’re one to talk.” She turned to face him and couldn’t keep herself from smiling when she saw him. “Where are your friends?” She asked.

“Well Remus is with Lily and the rest of the prefects. James is looking for food or so he says. I bet he’s lurking around the prefect section waiting for Lily to come out. Peter is with him. You know how he gets when someone mentions food.” He laughed at this.

“I had totally forgotten about the prefect thing. That’s why the girls weren’t around.” She thought out loud.

“It will be my pleasure to keep you company.” He said putting his arm around her shoulders. She shrugged him away but she was smiling.

“As long as you keep your hands to yourself.” She told him.

They finally found some empty place and began talking about their summer. Sirius had spent his in his parents’ house until he couldn’t bear it any more. Which is why he invited himself in the Potters’ house on the second day of Summer. He laughed when saying this but it was clearly visible that he felt pain about it. Marlene wished she could have taken this pain away. She felt bad to have such a big and caring family and he had nobody of his own blood to love. Even his relationship with his brother Regulus had become worse to the point that they didn’t talk to each other. Regulus looked a lot like Sirius except a younger and more serious (pun not intended) version of him.

Regulus was in Slytherin to the great happiness of his parentss. He had succeeded everywhere Sirius had failed. He believed in the same Pure Blood nonsense his family believed in. It had led him to meet and spend his time with people Marlene would never talk to except to yell at them maybe. Rumours said that they all followed the rules of one wizard. A wizard who was well trained in Dark Magic. She didn’t want to believe that anyone studying at Hogwarts could turn to Dark Magic. That was her Hufflepuff side talking. Sirius would certainly laugh at her if she told him what she thought.

They had been talking for the past half hour when the rest of the group joined them. The landscape outside had changed from big cities to small towns and finally to miles and miles of countryside. The sun was slowly getting lower in the sky and the heat was starting to decrease as well. It was a good thing, Marlene thought because they were too many in this carriage and it felt too hot. She felt better though because she was surrounded by her friends. They were talking of many things and the sound of the conversations made Marlene sleepy. Her head slowly fell on someone’s shoulder and it was only when she woke up as the train was slowing down that she realised that the shoulder she had slept on all this time was Sirius’. What was even more awkward was that he hadn’t moved and he wasn’t making any clever remarks about it. As she was getting off the train she thought that this year would be full of surprises. She just couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic also posted on my new Tumblr : https://hermionebennet.tumblr.com/  
> Come say Hi! as I'm figuring out how all of this works :)


End file.
